Her Only Light
by TheWriterWithHalfABrain
Summary: Aiyanna Gulzar is a blank woman, with only one thing to remind her of a past love. Oneshot. AU, most likely. OCxCanon references.


**This is a fanfic I wrote a few months ago, featuring an OC of mine. I will give a few notes about her at the end to explain her character a little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own this story, Aiyanna, and her unnamed child.**

* * *

"..."

The woman brought the tender blossom up to her nose, taking in the sweet aroma emitted from it as she made her way down the familiar, lonely pathway. Pebbles were strewn across it as she kicked one absent-mindedly every so often, not caring or watching where they landed. The sun hung high in the sky, but was slowly being concealed by dark, gloomy, grey clouds, meaning that there was a storm approaching. She didn't want to be out here, but she had no other choice.

The bloom itself seemed to barely glow with a hint of radiance, like the last dying embers of a long-ceased fire. She lightly rubbed the soft, thin petals in between her pale fingers, taking great care not to damage it. Of course, she could never do that to a plant. It simply wasn't in her nature, and she was a flower herself, eternally. As she matured, it became clear exactly how gorgeous she had always been; her orange hair now hung in silky locks that reached past her shoulders, and her skin was as smooth as a porcelain doll's, minus the freckles on her nose that never really faded away. Now that she was grown, her recessive orbs were as bright as ever, sparkling like clear, fresh water.

However, if the eyes were truly the window to one's soul, then this glass was quite misleading. While the woman, aged twenty-seven years, was viewed as a magnificent lotus on the outside, inside, she felt like a barely blooming bud. She was gradually getting better and better as time went by, only due to a single tiny creation.

"Come on, Mommy," a high, girly voice chimed in as she tried to pull her mother along with her, clinging to her free hand. "You said we could see him today."

One beautiful, loving, amazing, wonderful, intelligent, perfect, miraculous creation. And that had only been because he had helped her. Without him, she couldn't have made her the person she was at that very moment. And she was grateful, at least, for that.

Her eyes were a medium-blue color, like a mixture of their iris tones, rather than taking just one. Her hair was in dark purple bob-length curls framing her face, something she could thank her late grandmother and father for. She, too, had an odd group of freckles dotted on her petite button nose. Her eyebrows were an average size, something her mom wasn't so lucky with until she learned how to work a pair of tweezers.

She was stunningly breathtaking at everything she did, and she loved her so much for it. She hoped that, one day, others would see that, that a man would see that, and give his heart to her so she might know that kind of love that could just sweep you off of your feet and leave you breathless whenever you were with your counterpart.

She was lucky enough to know that love, and as a result, it had given her this child.

_... Thank you._

She put on a solemn smile, gazing down at her precious daughter. "You're right. We'll be there soon, sweetie," she assured, her voice carrying out wonderfully. During her awkward preadolescent years, she had felt like a diamond in the rough, an ugly duckling, and anything else that could show that. Only he had really been able to see her for her, and what he saw was something that was greater than she really was. He had shown her that everyone could know love. So, she was sure that, one day, her girl would grow up to have her happy ending.

Her daughter was what she took the most pride in; it was impossible for her not to. After all, she was learning water magic very quickly, thanks to Juvia being so willing to teach her how to wield it, and anyone could tell that she would be a fine wizard and a strong addition to Fairy Tail when she grew up. The ginger couldn't thank the bluenette enough for what she had done in the past years. Even before her child was born, Juvia had comforted her when she required it most, and had always been a friend to her. She just hadn't realized it.

Juvia, her first partner she had ever gone on a mission with, ever fought for something with. For that, she owed her as well.

The five-year old girl gave a cheeky grin. "Yay! I like seeing Daddy!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Even now, being so young, she gave off an ethereal aura, one that endeared her to many. She was going to turn out okay. Better than okay.

"Me, too," the adult said as tears threatened to well up in her light eyes, but she shoved them away. "I love seeing Daddy, too."

After a few more minutes of buzzing silence, they reached their point of destination, one that the woman had been to so many times, she could probably walk through it blindfolded, something that wasn't an easy feat in any way.

"Honey," the mother piped up, turning her daughter in the right direction, "go on, now. He's waiting for you."

Even now, when she had watched this scene play out multiple times, she couldn't bear to glance as her daughter gave him her flower. She could tell that her lips were curling up now, a happy expression on her sweet face.

"Hiya, Daddy. How have you been? I'm sorry we didn't visit last week. Mommy was busy on a mission and Wendy-sama was too tired to take me here," she began brightly. How she could remain so gleeful was beyond her mother's mind. "Things are going really well with Juvia-sensei. I almost made a full stream of water all by myself! She says I'm doing good for my age.

"I hope you're good too, Daddy," she whispered. "I don't have much to say today, and I know you never say anything back to me, but it's okay because I don't need that to know that you love me and I love you because you're my daddy and I love my daddy." The statement left the girl's lips as if it were the equivalent of saying hello. "See you next week! Bye-bye, Daddy!"

The woman was now facing the other direction, on the verge of tears as she heard the words said from her optimistic daughter. She was so strong, so, so strong, and she loved that about her. She loved her daughter dearly.

"Mommy, let's go get ice cream," the little girl suggested, making eye contact. "I want chocolate this time."

Her mother nodded in reply, standing up carefully. "Of course. But, let me talk to your father before we go, okay? I haven't spoken to him in a while." She closed her eyes and put on a fake smile for her child.

The girl bounced, nodding. "Okay. I am happy that Mommy is finally talking to Daddy!" squealed the girl, sitting down with her legs tucked underneath her as she picked golden yellow dandelions, preparing to form a chain to create a crown of them.

It took all of the female's strength to approach the man. She looked at the item in her hand — a multi-colored rose, with all the colors of the rainbow. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but her mouth allowed no sound to come out. She tried again, and again, and again, until finally, she collapsed to her knees and hugged the bloom to her chest. The dam broke and she started sobbing, tears splattering on the ground.

"... I love you, Romeo," Aiyanna barely managed to whisper, squinting her eyes as another tear threatened to sneak out. "I love you so much..." The bawls racked her entire body, shaking her every being until her concerned daughter wrapped her short arms around her neck from behind.

"Mommy, why are you crying? It's making me sad."

That last sentence forced her back to reality. If Aiyanna couldn't be strong for herself, or for Romeo, then she had to be strong for their child. Their only child, she realized as she sniffed and placed her hand on her daughter's that lay right on her guild stamp. She sniffled, pulling the broken pieces together. "I'm not crying anymore, honey. I won't cry anymore." It was more of a command to herself, that she held the honorable title of a Fairy Tail mage, so, therefore, she had to live up to that. She couldn't show weakness anymore.

Standing up from where she lay, coming out of her shell, she dropped the rose. It was a new beginning. She would never forget that day, that terrible, terrible day, but she would use that to make her more powerful, not helpless.

Taking her daughter's hand, which almost completely disappeared in hers, she beamed down at her, a genuine gesture. "Now let's go get that ice cream."

As they left, a large pile of rainbow roses lay on the ground, some months old, some only having aged a day or two. Of all the collections in the place, they stood out the most— all of them were still alive, as if someone was sustaining them with magic. Every other bouquet was dead by now, but not that one; it was the most brilliantly vivid of them all, just like he would have wanted.

The pile covered the bottom of a rocky stone, out of many, but somehow did not block the inscription engraved on it, which read:

Here lies Romeo Conbolt;

Comrade, husband, son, father, friend, and family.

His life was taken not in vain,

But rather in honor for the ones he cared most about.

His spirit lives on in those who love him,

Like a rainbow of hope in an otherwise grey sky.

* * *

**Name: Aiyanna Gulzar**

**She is a plant mage, hence why I have so many flower references in here.**

**The tidbit about Juvia is based off a roleplay I did with a Juvia that's still going.**

**Aiyanna's mother, who dies when she is four or five, has curly hair, explaining her daughter's description a little.**

**She's got one blue eye and one green eye, but nothing too drastic.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! c: I might post more fics about Aiyanna in the future, including one about her history. Thanks for reading!**

**(Oh, and sorry for the cheesiness of the rainbow roses. xD)**


End file.
